


【无授翻/德赫】发现

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 发现（完结）题目：Discoveries原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9947433/1/属性：Humor & Romance分级：T作者：HermioneTwin字数：968(1940字)





	【无授翻/德赫】发现

 

作者的话：Since I haven't posted a thing in eons, I decided to type up this little ficlet as a Christmas gift for all of you (albeit, it is a few days late! Woopsy!). It's stupid, short, and unedited, but I still got some fun out of writing it! Hopefully, you'll all get a little pleasure out of reading it! 

So, happy holidays my munchkins! And may the New Year bring you all mounds of joy and hundreds of smiles!

Jess

（大意：作为久未更文，送给读者的圣诞节礼物，是一个轻松的短打，祝各位新年快乐！）

 

弃权声明：Let's see…I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Google, I don't own the GooGoo Dolls, or any of their songs for that matter, and I don't own iPods. But I did get these lovely socks for Christmas. *points to pink socks* Awesome, huh?

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

———————————————

**第一个发现。早上** **7** **点。级长浴室。**

 

「格兰杰？ **那是什么鬼？** 」

「那是一支电卷棒。你没看过吗？」

「我唯一一次看到这种长条状、长相奇怪的棒子是再潘西的衣柜。虽然我不认为那是用来做头发造型的。」

「谢谢你的八卦。你知道你比帕德瓦 **和** 拉文德加起来更糟，对吧？」

「不能因为分享有价值的情报而怪我。」

 

「格兰杰，妳刚是在用鼻子发出哼哼的叫？这 **非常** 不淑女。」

「那当然。很明显你是这里比较女性化的一个，马尔福。」

「妳明白妳的讽刺是在淹死在可悲混蛋(*1)的边缘试探吧？」

「噢，那是你住的地方吗？」

 

「好。刚刚那个很不错。」

「哇呜！别告诉我我刚刚真的让你─ **马尔福别碰！** 」

「嗷呜！天杀的！那东西好烫！」

「不然呢！它要怎么把我的头发弄卷？」

「我哪知道…用魔法？」

「欢迎来到麻瓜科技，你这个呆子。」

「嗷呜…」

「噢天啊！我大概被那东西烫到一百次了。没那么糟。」

「有那么糟！」

「噢，拜托！」

「你和妳那些奇特的麻瓜装置，格兰杰！」

「他们很吸引你，你知道的。」

「你是对的。」

「幼稚。」

「我和妳友好一个早上得到这样的回报？我被烫到了！」

「长大好吗！」

 

「好吧，一件确定的事。那 **绝对不是** 我在潘西抽屉里找到的。」

 

 

**第二个发现。中午** **12** **点。级长室。**

「格兰杰？ **那是什么鬼？** 」

「笔电。别告诉我这你也从没看过。」

「完全没印象。」

「为了可怜的马尔福，有点文化素养。」

「在妳有生活之后。」(*2)

「一点说服力都没有。」

「把它当作早来的圣诞节礼物。」

 

「什么是谷哥？」

「一个搜索引擎。」

「 **谷哥** 是什么鬼名字？」

「 **跩哥** 又是什么鬼名字？」(*3)

「拜托！我的名字指的是龙！超级完美！比赫敏好多了。那指的是什么？超级─烦人─乱发─笨蛋？」

「你怎么知道的？」

 

「哇呜！妳刚刚在那个小盒子里写了圣诞卡片，然后所有的图片马上都跳出来了！」

「这算是搜索引擎的用途，马尔福。」

「让我试试！」

 

「马尔福！不要继续在我的计算机上打『裸体的女性』了！」

 

 

**第三个发现。下午** **2** **点。楼梯。**

「格兰杰？ **那是什么鬼？** 」

「一台iPod。拜托，你之前绝对看过！」

「并没有。它是做什么用的？」

「拨放音乐。你可以走了吗？」

「别想了！我要看看它怎么运作的！」

「什─？马尔福把我的iPod还给我！」

 

「嘿！这是Goo Goo Dolls的Iris吗？」

「什么？妳根本没打算回答我？」

 

「噢，不要再生闷气了，格兰杰！妳为什么要听这个？」

「因为那是我最喜欢的歌。现在还我，你这个低能的小偷！」

「那是妳最喜欢的歌？真的？」

「关你什么事？」

「就是…那也是我最喜欢的歌。」

 

「还妳。等会儿见，格兰杰。」

 

 

**第四个发现。下午** **4** **点。图书馆。**

「格兰杰？ **那是什么鬼？** 」

「一枝笔，你在跟踪我吗？」

「是。」

 

「干嘛？诚实对妳不是很重要吗？」

「马尔福，你小时候很常被爸妈摔在地上吗？就是像，头朝下，在硬物上。」

「跟这有什么关系？」

「算了，妳为什么不用鹅毛笔，格兰杰？」

「就不想。你在找理由跟我搭话吗？」

「我要诚实回答吗？」

「仔细想想后，不了。现在你能离开了吗？我有别的事要做。」

「是这样的，我来的时候你看起来没在忙。妳只是在纸上涂鸦一堆爱心…嘿！那是我的名字吗？」

「不是！」

「格兰杰，什─？」

「我得走了。这个，笔给你。它应该可以吸引你的注意力至少半小时。」

 

 

**第五个发现。晚上** **9** **点。级长室的厨房。**

「格兰杰？ **那是什么鬼？** 」

「一颗 **蛋** ，马尔福，如果你不知道 **蛋** 是什么，我会送你芝麻街当圣诞节礼物。」

「谁？」

「噢，算了吧。你又想要什么了？」

「事实上，我想知道妳拿蛋做什么。」

「我在烘焙。」

「什么，在这个时间？」

「我要做糖霜饼干。面团要在冰箱里放一整夜。」

「糖霜饼干？认真？那是我的最爱。」

「我知道。」

「什么？妳怎么…格兰杰，你脸红了吗？」

「我只是…我不小心听到你说你妈妈在圣诞节附近会做饼干，你对这里的小精灵不做感到失望，因为你这次圣诞节不能回家，所以…」

「你…妳做了这些给我？」

「不是。或许。」

「格兰杰，这太…」

「你知道吗？我明天在做好了。晚安，马尔福。」

 

 

**第六个发现。晚上** **9** **点。圣诞节。级长室。**

「马尔福？ **那是什么鬼？** 」

「榭寄生。认真，格兰杰，妳到底有多笨？」

「但是…你为什么放在我的头上？」

「因为我想亲妳。」

「你─你想─想？」

「闭上嘴，拜托﹒」

一阵寂静，除了一些换气的喘气声。

 

「 **那是什么鬼？** 」

「一个吻，格兰杰。」

「噢…我们可以再来一次吗？」

 

 

**多年后。**

「医生？ **那是什么鬼？** 」

「妳的孩子。恭喜。」

「赫敏，妳一定做错了什么。他好瘦。」

「你可以帮我打他吗，医生？」

「嗷呜！」

「谢谢。」

「真的没必要，妳知道的。我以为妳在最后一次用力，威胁要把我的睪丸剪掉时，暴力就离开妳了。」

「闭嘴然后把我的宝宝给我。」

「 **我们的** 宝宝，亲爱的。」

「你知道你每次这样说的时候都笑得像个智障吧。」

「我知道。」

「我爱你。」

「我也是。」

 

「妈妈？」

「 **那是什么鬼？** 」

「 **那是什么鬼？** 」

 

 

———————————————

**I've decided that witches and wizards sometimes have the power to talk at birth. Plus, it's Hermione's child. It _has_  to be freakishly smart. **

**So, did that get a few smiles out of you? If so, I confess that it's been ages since I got any reviews (let's forget the fact that that's completely my fault). Anyone up for giving me a late Christmas gift, in the form of a nice review? :)**

**Happy Holidays once more you guys!**

（大意：在作者的设定里，小女巫和小巫师一出生就会说话，更何况是赫敏的孩子， **一定会** 天杀的非常聪明。这样有让读者会心一笑吗？有人想用留下评论的方式作为我的圣诞节礼物吗？）

(*1) on the verge of drowning in the Pathetic Pit 我觉得这里的Pathetic Pit是化用Pacific Ocean(读音梗)，所以才会配上淹死这个动词，如果你有别的想法也欢迎指正！

(*2)Not until you get a life 我不太确定get a life怎么的精确中文怎么表示，大概就是德拉科讽刺赫敏每天只有念书，不会出去玩。

(*3)我知道我平常都翻德拉科，但在这里我觉得用跩哥这个翻译可以让整个对话更好笑xddddd


End file.
